Balfonheim Port
The Port at Balfonheim , commonly referred as Balfonheim, is a location in the land of Ivalice in Final Fantasy XII. It is a town full of sailors and pirates, led by the infamous Reddas. Despite being located in Archadia, Balfonheim stays out of the Empire's conflicts. Instead, it is a town willing to offer its services to whoever wants them. In the game, they are employed by the Resistance. Location Balfonheim is located at the southern tip of the continent of Valendia, in the Archadia region, near the Cerobi Steppe. Originally, Balfonheim was a place full of troublemakers and cut-throats until Reddas came and got rid of the riffraff, making it a haven to pirates of both sea and air. Sage Knowledge Treasures Balfonheim is one of the few areas in the game that has treasures within a town area (area where only Vaan is controllable). The treasure in the Sea Breeze Lane next to Dyce is always gil, and will never respawn. Without the Diamond Armlet the treasure is 5040 gil, but with the Diamond Armlet equipped, the amount is reduced to mere 3 gil. North of the Canal Lane area, the player can enter a residence on the right that has a treasure. The treasure will never respawn and without the Diamond Armlet is either an Elixir or a Megalixir. With the Diamond Armlet equipped the treasure is 90% Megalixir, 10% Ensanguined Shield. Notable Citizens *Reddas, the leader of the port's pirates. *Rikken, Reddas's comrade, holds a footrace minigame. *Elza, Rikken's friend. *Raz, Rikken's friend. *Dyce, merchant previously met at Jagd Yensa. *'Fishing Enthusiast', helps the player with the Fishing minigame. *'Viera Wayfarer', viera with a hunt found in the Whitecap Tavern, gives the player the Dragon Scales item. Story Balfonheim comes into the story after the events in Draklor Laboratory. The party storm the labs and find Reddas there after the same goal. Dr. Cid escapes with the pieces of deifacted nethicite, telling the party he's off to Giruvegan, and Reddas takes the party to Balfonheim on his airship. Reddas tells the party Marquis Ondore has already been looking for the sky pirates' assistance to join the Resistance. The war seems closer than ever, but as long as it's Cid who holds the nethicite and not Vayne, there may be hope. The party decide to follow Cid to Giruvegan, but Reddas refuses to join them, saying he has other plans. After coming back from Giruvegan the party end up in Balfonheim again and find Reddas has sent a fleet to Ridorana Cataract, but it caught trouble. After hearing Ashe's plan is to destroy the Sun-Cryst, Reddas joins the party to aid them and gives the party a skystone he stole from the Draklor Laboratory, one that can fly on the jagd. Reddas sacrifices himself at Pharos at Ridorana, leaving Balfonheim without a governor, but the people of Balfonheim honor Reddas's memory and stay true to the path Reddas set before his death. Locations *Sea Breeze Lane (to the Cerobi Steppe) *Gallerina Marketplace *Chivany Breakwater *Quayside Court *Canal Lane *Saccio Lane Quests Footrace Minigame When the party leaves Reddas Mansion after the first time they visit Balfonheim, Rikken and his gang will be outside and give Vaan information about the Feywood. If the player talks to him a couple of times, Rikken will invite the party for a footrace minigame, which consists of 100 levels, that will reward the party with treasures, including the rare loot Slime Oil. Racing them only requires pressing two buttons together. Beating them gets the party potions and curative items. At tier 100 the reward is 10,000 gil, any tier higher than tier 30 will give Unpurified Ether and/or Elixirs. Rikken is normally in the lead, and travels at about the same speed as Vaan, making it difficult to pass him until near the final turn, where he slows down for a second. If the player did not steal Slime Oil from the mark Orthros, the only other way to obtain one is to win the tier 90 footrace. Rewards #Potion #Phoenix Down #Eye Drops #Antidote #10 gil, Echo Herb #Gold Needle #Alarm Clock #Handkerchief #Bacchus's Wine #100 gil, 2 Balance Motes #2 Potions #2 Phoenix Downs #2 Eye Drops #2 Antidotes #20 gil, 2 Echo Herbs #2 Gold Needles #2 Alarm Clocks #2 Handkerchiefs #2 Bacchus's Wines #300 gil, 2 Float Motes #3 Potions #3 Phoenix Downs #3 Eye Drops #3 Antidotes #30 gil, 3 Echo Herbs #3 Gold Needles #3 Alarm Clocks #3 Handkerchiefs #3 Bacchus's Wines #800 gil, 3 Teleport Stones #4 Potions #4 Phoenix Downs #4 Eye Drops #4 Antidotes #40 gil, 4 Echo Herbs #4 Gold Needles #4 Alarm Clocks #4 Handkerchiefs #4 Bacchus's Wines #1500 gil, 2 Vanishga Motes #5 Potions #5 Phoenix Downs #5 Eye Drops #5 Antidotes #50 gil, 5 Echo Herbs #5 Gold Needles #5 Alarm Clocks #5 Handkerchiefs #5 Bacchus's Wines #2500 gil, 2 Reflectga Motes #6 Potions #6 Phoenix Downs #6 Eye Drops #6 Antidotes #60 gil, 6 Echo Herbs #6 Gold Needles #6 Alarm Clocks #6 Handkerchiefs #6 Bacchus's Wines #3500 gil, 2 Hi-Ethers #7 Potions #7 Phoenix Downs #7 Eye Drops #7 Antidotes #70 gil, 7 Echo Herbs #7 Gold Needles #7 Alarm Clocks #7 Handkerchiefs #7 Bacchus's Wines #4500 gil, 2 Holy Motes #8 Potions #8 Phoenix Downs #8 Eye Drops #8 Antidotes #80 gil, 8 Echo Herbs #8 Gold Needles #8 Alarm Clocks #8 Handkerchiefs #8 Bacchus's Wines #6000 gil, 2 Hastega Motes, Caramel #9 Potions #9 Phoenix Downs #9 Eyes Drops #9 Antidotes #90 gil, 9 Echo Herbs #9 Gold Needles #9 Alarm Clocks #9 Handkerchiefs #9 Bacchus's Wines #8000 gil, 2 Scathe Motes, Slime Oil #10 Potions #10 Phoenix Downs #10 Eye Drops #10 Antidotes #100 gil, 10 Echo Herbs #10 Gold Needles #10 Alarm Clocks #10 Handkerchiefs #10 Bacchus's Wines #10000 gil, 2 Elixirs, Unpurified Ether Cockatrice Sidequest A cockatrice called Moomer is in the chocobo pen at Sea Breeze Lane of Balfonheim. The player must talk to the Chocobo Wrangler by the chocobo pen and show her the Feather of the Flock, then talk to the Miffed Moogle, and then Gurdy, to receive the Defender. The Feather of the Flock item, needed to talk to cockatrice, is found in an urn in the Giza Plains Tracks of the Beast area during the Rains. Fishing Rod Fishing is a minigame played in the South Bank Village of the Dalmasca Estersand. To begin the fishing sidequest, the player must have completed the Cactuar Family sidequest and the portion of the game's storyline at the Draklor Laboratory. After speaking with Ruksel at the South Bank village, the player must travel to the Port at Balfonheim and speak to the Fishing Enthusiast outside of the Aerodrome. The player must talk to him twice and ask about the fishing rod, then run to the Aerodrome's entrance and back to the same spot without leaving the area. The Muramata fishing rod will be near the wall where she was sitting. The player can return to Ruksel at the Dalmasca Estersand to begin the minigame. Shops Note: The items available for purchase change throughout the game. These items may not all be available at the same time. Beruny's Armaments Beruny Consult the Weapons article for more information on individual weapons. |valign="top"| |} Emma Consult the Armor article for more information on individual armor pieces. |valign="top"| |} The Leapin' Bangaa Consult the Items and the Accessories article for more information on these individual items. |valign="top"| |} Odo's Technicks Consult the Technicks article for more information on individual technicks. Dyce A treasure containing 5040 gil (without Diamond Armlet) can be opened near him. |} Quayside Magickery Consult the Magick article for more information on individual Abilities. |valign="top"| |} Waterfront Gambits Consult the Gambits article for more information on gambits. |valign="top"| |} Musical Themes The theme of Balfonheim is called "The Port of Balfonheim" . Map Gallery Etymology "Heim" is a German word meaning home. Trivia *It is possible to come to Balfonheim before the events in Draklor Laboratory. If the player takes a chocobo from Phon Coast and rides it all the way across the Tchita Uplands to the east, the player can enter the Cerobi Steppe that has a way into Balfonheim. If the player comes to Balfonheim at such an early time, only the Sea Breeze Lane area is explorable. de:Balfonheim Category:Final Fantasy XII Locations Balfonheim